


Dancing With A Stranger

by tellmesomethingidk



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i actually wrote this story like a month ago and i'm still proud of it ngl, im not good at writing stories (and I literally asked for my sibling's help in writing), was inspired by a song which is also the title of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingidk/pseuds/tellmesomethingidk
Summary: "Look what you made me do, I’m with somebody new. Oh baby baby, I’m dancing with a stranger..."Two hopeless romantic people met in a place they never thought will change their heartbeats again.





	Dancing With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> HOW TF R THEY STRANGERS IF THEY KNOW EACH OTHER SINCE THEY BOTH WORKED AT BUZZFEED?!
> 
> honey, to answer your question, this is fiction, so that means i can play around with everything...
> 
> oK? Ok!

Colorful lights danced around the dark place as Shane Madej looked at the people grooving their moves on the dance floor, while holding his fifth whiskey. He took a big chug of his pint, feeling the burning aftertaste of alcohol he consumed and wiped the excess with his arm.

"Long time no see, Shane."

The man startled at the deep masculine voice, as he saw a familiar face sitting beside him. Eyes wide, he held his chest and started laughing at himself.

"Jesus Christ man, you scared me!"

"Heh, says the man who never gets scared of anything," the man murmured, sipping his bought beer at the counter.

"I do get scared at some points, Eugene, just not like Ryan who literally gets scared at everything," Shane stated. Eugene chuckled and sipped again at his beer. He then examined Shane up and down, but the taller man seemed to notice what his former co-worker's doing.

"Something the matter?" He asked, as Eugene gave him a sneer, adjusting himself to face in front of him.

"Lemme guess, you're here so that you can distract yourself from whatever's happening around you," he crossed his arms, assuming what he said is true. Shane smirked and exhaled out of his nose as Eugene leaned a little bit to him, lending his ears.

As they took more alcoholic drinks, they felt more comfortable talking to each other, which for them makes it strange since they never usually bond or even have a chitchat when Eugene was still working at Buzzfeed. Suddenly, Shane felt Eugene's arm slightly touching his, while the Asian man could smell the taller man's breath - the warmth sensation of whiskey, feeling it's familiar aroma.

Throughout the conversation, they initially realized that both of them are in the same boat: both of them are in love to someone that they work with but knows that giving their love will be a waste of their time and effort.

"I mean not everything that we want or need is given to the table, right?" Shane sighed as Eugene gazed at the crowd dancing at the beat of the DJ's playlist.

"Hey Shane," Eugene called.

"Yeah?" Eugene looked at Shane.

"Wanna dance?"

Shane laughed at the idea, making Eugene raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I don’t dance, and I don’t wanna be humiliated by a guy who dances really well," Shane said, pointing the sentence to Eugene.

"Don't worry, you won’t be," he assured as he dragged Shane out of his seat. When they stepped on the dance floor, the song changed to an upbeat song and made Shane sway his hips a little bit while Eugene grooved to the beat.

"YAS! You're doing it!" Eugene exclaimed. Shane just shrugged and finally danced, raising half of his arms while making an awkward, but not totally seen, dance with his feet. Eugene smiled as he did the same, making the two of them awkwardly dancing to a slow tempo of the song. The more that they danced, the more they felt their bodies touching, and ending up on Eugene, hooking his arms on Shane's neck, while he wrapped his arms around his waist.

They slowly danced in sync, feeling their foreheads touching and gazing at each other's eyes which felt, pleasantly warm. Shane began feeling his cheeks heating up, Eugene on the other hand smiled, until both men laughed but never broke eye contact between them.

"Eugene I-," 

"Shhh," Eugene shushed. "Let me just appreciate how handsome you are right now."

Shane chuckled and remained to gaze at him. The two continued to lose on one's stare that they didn’t realized that their lips slowly pulled onto each other. Now Shane here, has kissed girls before. The catch, though: he never felt this feeling on others, until now. For him, it felt strangely great.

They didn’t care if people continued whatever they're doing or looked at them weirdly, what they only cared about is that they felt comfortable in each other's arms. 

Who would've known that dancing with a stranger could be a nice thing to feel?

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, I’m suppose to make another story regarding this (which you can call it a sequel) since I was inspired by an another song called "Call You Mine" (which will be in Eugene's POV) but I don’t wanna ruin the vibe of this short story soooo I decided not to. I also decided to not do it because I want you guys to think of what could possibly happen once they enter this relationship.
> 
> Will they be together until the end? Will they break up? What could be the reactions of the other guys?
> 
> IT'S ALL UP TO YOU!


End file.
